Hidden Secrets
by Gemenii-de-mare Totdeauna
Summary: Aqua, Zin twin daughters of Connor and Elvira , Angel and Stephannie twin daughters of Sapphire and Faro are trying to hide their secret from nosey dorm mates at their new bording school
1. Prologue Part 1

**Prologue**

23rd March 2000

Sapphire looked at the two bundles that she held in her arms. Each had small tuft of blonde hair which floated in the calm waters of Ingo while their bright blue eyes seemed to shine through the waves. Faro swam up behind her and stroked the eldest twin's tiny head.

"She's like an angel"

"why don't we call her that then? I mean it certainly suits her" Sapphire asked.

The other child stirred in her protective grip.

"what about this little one then?"

"how about. . ." Faro paused " Stephannie. What about Stephannie?"

The little girl gurgled with joy.

" well; she likes it any way."

Faro and Sapphire watched it proud joy as Angel and Stephannie squirmed out of their mother's arms and floated in the water like they were flying. Both were natural swimmers as they were half mer and half earth.

Sunlight streamed through the water as the twins screamed with joy.


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Disclaimer for the whole story: We don't own Ingo!**

**Prologue Part 2**

25th March 2000

Elvira held her two new-born daughters protectively as she and Conor thought up names for them. One girl, the elder of the two, had a sleek tuft of chocolate brown hair and eyes the exact colour of well-polished aquamarines. The other girl had wild curls the same colour as her sister's. Her eyes were like shimmering emeralds in the afternoon sun. Conor took his elder daughter in his arms and looked into her sparkling eyes. The child's hand curled around Conor's index finger and he smiled.

"Aquamarine. We should call her Aquamarine." He spoke more softly than usual. Elvira looked up and smiled.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Elvira said, nodding. Aquamarine struggled and escaped her father's grip. She swam over to where her sister had managed to escape to. The younger twin made a very strange sort of gurgling sound.

"Is it my imagination or did that sound like she was saying znla?" Conor asked. Elvira chuckled lightly.

"It did, a bit." She replied. "Why don't we expand it to make her name? How about… Zinnaella?" Conor smiled.

"It suits her. In the sense that it's unique and pretty, not slightly strange." He replied, grinning. They watched Aquamarine and Zinnaella twirl and loop and twist around each other in the shallow water, and smiled.


	3. the train ride

Aqua POV

5th September 2011

"Aqua, Aqua wake up! Come on, wake up already" My cousin Stephannie had her hand gripped tightly on to my shoulder as she violently shook me awake.

"Steph! No! there's a storm! She'll be so angry!" I heard Stephannie's twin, Angel, shout.

"it's too late" my sister Zin whispered. And she was right. I could already feel the power of the raging sea boiling up inside me. The storm outside had whipped the sea up in to angry frenzy and my emotions had gone haywire. I watched my twin pull a blue, velvet bag out of her pocket which contained pebbles of tranquillity, that we had taken from Ingo, while the sea had been at its calmest. They would absorb my anger and replace it with the calm they contained. Zin pulled one out of the bag and pushed it in to my hand. I felt the red hot fire inside of my subside to an angry glow while I rotated the pebble in my palm.

"I'm sorry." I said to my cousin. It wasn't her fault that I couldn't control my emotions, they had been out of my hands since the moment I was born. The moment I first swam in the sea, I was connected to the waters in such a way, that my feelings mirrored the weather of the sea; storms roused my anger while calm, windless days left me contented and happy.

"it's okay Aqua. It's not your fault" but I could tell my anger had scared her. Stephannie often forgot my mood swings in her excitement.

Zin was sitting by the train window, staring out at the storm longingly. She loved storms ; in Cornwall she would stand at the edge of the cliff, letting the rain buffet her face and the wind whip her hair. Zin was the saddest over leaving our little cottage to stay at the boarding school where our father and aunt had just started work. She would miss the privacy and freedom we used to have compared to the fact we would have to hide our secret and we would be locked up at night.

"any way we're nearly there" my down to earth cousin Angel declared, breaking the awkward silence that had settled around us. We all rushed to the window and looked out over the open country side which spread out into the everlasting sea; and sure enough, there it was. Our new school was a huge castle rising above the horizon. Its towers looming over the rest of the grand building. I could see wrought iron gates, huge sport pitches and even a sea water swimming pool hollowed out of the rocks, that would be filled at high tide every day. I was so excited.


	4. The Dorm Mates

Zinnaella POV

The train came to a halt. Steph squealed with excitement as Angel and Aqua gasped. I couldn't help but burst into song.

"I'm so excited! And I just can't hide it! I'm about to lose control, and I think I like it! I'm so exci-"

"Shut up, Zin! And please try not to burst into song at everything you see. I don't want to be associated with someone insane." Aqua said as she put her hand over my mouth. Steph giggled and Angel rolled her eyes at our antics.

"But they have loads of sports stuff! I'll be able to keep up my cross country, even if they don't have skiffs or rowing machines. They'd better have good Science facilities! I won't be able to live if I can't study the DNA of reptiles that I haven't studied yet! Oh! They might not have pianos and guitars! How will I be able to do any more music exams if I can't practise?" I began to rant about all the things that I wouldn't be able to do if they didn't have the right facilities.

"You brought a guitar with you, Zin! And you don't need to do any more grades! You haven't even got the results of your last piano exam yet, and you only got your guitar grade 4 three months ago! How much music can one girl do?" Steph said, exasperatedly. I blushed as red as a crab and Aqua smirked. Wait, Aqua smirked? _I'm _the one who smirks! She just did my trademark smirk!

We got off the train and made our way to where there were horse-drawn carriages by a large sign that said '1st Years'. I saw a short blond boy staring at us with his mouth open, like a cod. I stole my smirk back from Aqua as I tapped Steph on the shoulder and nodded in the boy's direction, which sent her into a fit of giggles, causing Aqua to glance over and snigger and Angel to roll her eyes for the second time since we arrived.

The three of us stood chatting and laughing until a stern looking lady with grey hair in a tight, high bun came and stood at the front of the crowd of us and other people our age. We fell silent when she started talking.

"Hello, new students. As you can see, the older students have begun to take their belongings to their dormitories. As a few of you with older siblings already attending the school know, I am Miss Beldrigare, and I am the Deputy Headmistress and your Head of Year. You will be in dormitories consisting of ten people. I will now read out the dormitory numbers followed by who will be in that dormitory. When I read your name, you will come and stand in an orderly line before a prefect escorts you to your dormitory. There you will get to know the people with whom you shall be sharing." She began to read out the names. I zoned out until I saw the cod boy join the 'orderly line'. His name was Euan Cooper.

I then zoned out again until I heard "Trewhella, Angel." Angel glanced timidly at me before starting the line of whoever was going to be in her dorm. She was joined by Cromptley, Alice, who was a small girl with poker-straight, glossy, shoulder-length blonde hair and wide chocolate brown eyes. They were followed by Ford, Katie and Brooks, Mollie before "Trewhella, Stephannie." Steph squealed with excitement before running and jumping into Angel's arms.

"If they're together, we probably will be, too." Aqua whispered to me. We linked hands and waited in silence as Gomez, Issy and Longcross, Megan joined the line.

"Trewhella, Aquamarine." Aqua walked over and joined the line. I was bound to be in their dorm. I had to be, we're family! I began to doubt it when Walsh, Lucy was put in their dorm and I noticed that there were only eleven of us left. "The final girl in this dorm will be… Trewhella, Zinnaella." If I said I was happy, that would be the understatement of the century!


	5. the tower dorm

Angel P.O.V

I followed the prefect up the huge winding stair cases that would lead up to the tower where our dorm was situated. The stairs where wooden, carved so that it seemed dolphins were jumping out of them and painted in a deep sea green.

I felt a small tap on my shoulder and turned to see a short, chocolate skinned girl, with her hair in a bob and brown eyes, standing behind me.

"Hi! My name's Issy!" the girl said, so quickly that I had to think for a moment before I fully understood what she said. The girl seemed more than a little bit more excited than the average 12 year old would be when they knew they would have to spend all the time; even weekends, at school. Her smile was **HUGE** and she was bouncing on the balls of her feet so that it seemed that she was trying to achieve lift off!

"umm. . . my name's Angel. . ." I said, a little hesitantly, for I was not sure how to react to this ball of energy that had been thrown at me.

"OMG, that is such an interesting name!" Issy burst out, "I would love to be called something interesting! Issy is so boring, isn't it! That's why I spell it with two S's rather than two Z's like nearly everybody else does. . . . . . "

I zoned out then. As Issy babbled on, I started day dreaming, staring at the swirls that the carved waves made in the wood of the stairs

I was so entranced by the stairs that when the prefect stopped by a door I nearly walked straight into her back. The door we stood by was small and painted in a dark gold colour, there was strange writing on it, but I couldn't decipher what it said.

"right everybody! This is your dorm, though the door doesn't lead directly to your dorm. Behind here are a set of stairs that will take you up there. Start unpacking now but dinner is at 6:00 and the bell will go five minutes before that. When you hear the bell come down here where I'll show you where the dining hall is." The prefect said. She held open the door and everyone began filling past her, and up the stairs to our dorm. I looked at my watch. 5:30. That meant we had exactly twenty five minutes until the bell rang. Better get unpacking then.

I pushed open the the door to the dorm. It was amazing. The circular room had a window running all the way round the wall, giving a panoramic view of the sea and cliffs on one side and the tumbling hills and the school's grounds on the other. Curtains separated ten compartments around the walls, each containing: a tall, white wardrobe which had a vine of flowers (which were a different colour for each compartment) painted on the left hand door; a wrought iron bed with crisp, white sheets and a silk quilt that was the same colour as the flowers on the wardrobe; and white, floor to ceiling curtains that could be pulled across during the night.

Steph was the first to break the silence of awe that had settled over us. She pushed through the crowd that had huddled around the door, ran to four beds that where next to each other and on the side that was facing the sea, and dumped one of her bags on each one, before shouting **REALLY REALLY** loudly,

"I shotgun these beds for me, my sister and my cousins!" and because I wanted everything to feel normal I just had to pretend to be a teacher like I always did at home

"Steph. Well done for getting your grammar right!" I said sarcastically.

"oh, shut up Angel! Just because you're my sister doesn't mean you're allowed to be my teacher too!" this was going to be so exciting!


End file.
